


Snowed In

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia, Allison, Kira + a cabin in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash. I hope you enjoy. Mention of Derek/Scott/Braeden. It's not my best, but I hope you like it all the same

Kira watches the snow come down outside the window and sighs. She’d forgotten how beautiful and magical snow made everything look. While she still lived in New York, it had lost its appeal rather quickly. It’s hard to appreciate it when it gets brown and hard after a day. When your feet sink into knee-high, freezing cold puddles. When you have to watch out for uncaring drivers who splash you with slush. But living in California had taken her away from it and now in a cabin in the middle of the woods of Colorado…she can appreciate it again.

When arms encircle her waist Kira leans back into the embrace and breathes in Allison’s scent, “It’s really coming down, huh?”

“Now aren’t you glad I made us leave earlier?” Kira asks smug.

Allison pinches her side lightly, “I wasn’t the one complaining.”

“That’s not what I remember.” Malia says as she comes down the stairs, “There was actually _a lot_ of complaining…and a lot of cursing. You have a _really_ dirty mouth.”

“It was early…shut up.” Allison defends then smirks, “If _I_ remember correctly…you happen to like my dirty mouth.”

Malia shrugs in answer and flops down on the couch. She rests her head on the armrest and puts one hand behind her head, “I picked out our room already.”

“Which one?” Allison walks over to her and lays her head right next to hers. She kisses her cheek and then kneels behind her to play with her ears and hair. Malia shudders and sighs contently. Kira watches them and smiles.

“The biggest one obviously. The bed is _huge_. They’re not allowed to complain since they were supposed to be here already.”

“They” are Scott, Derek and Braeden. Scott and Kira’s universities had let out earlier than everyone else. Allison had decided to take some time off from college to travel across Europe and had returned stateside to spend time with everyone. Malia, who had decided school wasn’t for her, had just come back from visiting Cora in Colombia. Derek and Braeden had just returned from some mission in Brazil that left them needing a break. So they had decided to spend some time at Derek’s cabin in the snowy mountains for a few days. Derek had called it a “cabin”. It was more like a mini-mansion. It has four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a huge fireplace, and a fully stocked fridge (thank God). The beta, along with Scott and Braeden, really should have been there by now.

Kira walks over to where her girlfriends are and lifts Malia’s legs so that she can slide under them. Allison has moved from her position on the floor to sitting on the actual couch with Malia’s head in her lap. The werecoyote looks the epitome of comfortable.

The trill of Kira’s phone breaks the comfortable silence.

“Scott. Where are you guys?” Kira asks as soon as she accepts the call.

There’s a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, _“Stuck on the highway. It doesn’t look like we’ll be going anywhere for a while.”_

_“Who said we should have left earlier? This girl…this girl said it.”_

_“She’s gone 3 rd person again. B, I wasn’t done packing.”_

_“You didn’t need_ all _of that.”_

_“Guys—this isn’t helping.”_ Scott says exasperated.

Kira tries her hardest not to giggle. Allison rolls her eyes and shakes her head in amusement. Malia doesn’t try at all—she laughs outright.

“So…we’ll see you tomorrow then?” Kira says over Malia’s laugh and the bickering in the background.

_“Looks like it.” He sighs and then his voice goes distant like he’s pulled the phone away from his mouth, “Can you stop arguing for two seconds—we really need to figure out how to keep warm.”_

_“That won’t be a problem.”_ Braeden’s voice turns sultry on the other line. Kira blushes. Allison bites her lip and Malia scrunches her face.

_“Uh---I gotta go.”_ Scott says quickly and hangs up.

“Gross.” Malia says after the call.

“So looks like we have the cabin to ourselves for the night.” Kira says. She circles a finger around Malia’s ankle, “what do you suggest we do until then?”

 

“Never have I ever…had a 2 hour conversation with a plastic plant.” Malia grins and stares directly at Kira.

The kitsune lets out an incredulous scoff, “That’s not fair! No one told me those were weed brownies!” she protests but downs the wolfsbane-induced shot. The 2-liter bottle that was completely full with rum when Malia brought it downstairs is about half full now. The one liter bottle she brought for Allison is still mostly full.

“Never have _I_ ever done a full dance routine to Backstreet’s Back.” Kira counters.

“Hey!” Malia protests. She turns her attention to Allison who is red in the face from the laughter and the rum, “Don’t get me started on you. Who was the one that did cartwheels…half-naked…for half a mile?”

“You weren’t supposed to bring that up.” Allison says pointing an accusing finger. Malia bites the finger and holds it between her teeth. Allison raises an eyebrow in challenge. Malia copies the motion in response. It changes the mood instantly.

It’s not long at all before the two women almost lunge at each other. It’s a good thing that both bottles of alcohol are capped because they fall over with neither ladies caring as they are too busy exploring each other’s mouths.

Kira watches for a few moments: the way Malia has climbed into Allison’s lap and is fisting her hands in her hair, the possessive way Allison grabs at her hips and grinds into her. It’s the moans that emits from both of them when Allison captures Malia’s bottom lip between her teeth that makes Kira crawl forward to them.

“Room for me?” she asks once she reaches them.

“Always.” “Hell yeah.” Allison and Malia answer respectively.

Malia grabs a fistful of Kira’s hair and presses their mouths together in a sweet yet dirty kiss while Allison goes for her neck. They spend whole minutes just kissing. By the time they’ve pulled away from each other Allison has love bites all over her neck. Malia’s and Kira’s hickeys are in various states of healing. Kira knows her lips are plump red judging from how sore they are. Malia’s hair is in disarray.

“What do you say we give that big bed a try?” Allison whispers breathless.

They don’t _exactly_ run up the stairs.

(But that’s only because Malia throws Allison over her shoulder and reaches the top landing in three leaps with Kira close behind.

They don’t _exactly_ break the bed.

Except that they totally do.)

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
